1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for controlling particles, and more particularly, to a particle control device for controlling fine particles, including: a base; first and second electrodes disposed on the base such that they are separated from each other by a predetermined distance; and a fluid flow path that passes between the first and second electrodes and allows a solution to flow, wherein the first electrode has a plurality of branch electrodes having fine widths, each branch electrode having one end that is adjacent to the second electrode, with the fluid flow path interposed between the branch electrode and the second electrode, and wherein the fine particles are controlled due to a dielectrophoretic force between the first and second electrodes by applying powers having different polarities to the first and second electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-precision devices such as semiconductors, high-precision equipment such as nano-machines, or various medical fields involve micro- to nano-sized high-precision operation.
To overcome limitations of current semiconductor technology, research has been actively conducted to develop integration circuits and optical devices using different media. Among these, plasmon-based devices have attracted much attention. The main focus of realizing practical plasmon-based devices lies in a technology of arranging nanoparticles such as quantum dots that emit light and metal nanowires that can guide light at desired positions.
Various devices have been developed to precisely manipulate or control nanoscale and fine particles in a predetermined solution for analysis or other processings. Recently, a method of controlling particles by using the behavior of particles undergoing a dielectrophoretic force has been commonly used. According to the method, the dielectrophoretic force is applied to a polarizable particle in a non-uniform electric field.
The method of controlling particles by using a dielectrophoretic force is receiving considerable attention since it allows high precision manipulation and control of fine particles.
Thus, appropriate exploitation of a dielectrophoretic force remains the major challenge in the development of devices for controlling particles and various industrial applications related to the devices.